Deception
by kakomaan
Summary: Deception in it's truest form really isn't deception, it's a sacrifice.Read my story and all will be explained.You can get a taste in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own Law and Order:CI, or any other show that may grace this story with its presence. Any errors are mine alone. Please don't shoot me.

I made a promise that I would make sure to stay out of her way when she started dating him, and I did, until he proposed. At first it was ok, until she came in to work with red, puffy eyes. She told me that it was nothing and that I shouldn't concern myself with it. I nodded my head but in my mind, I knew that something was wrong. So after she left I talked to Barek to see if she talked to her, and to my surprise she did. I slowly coaxed out what was said to her and sat there until the lights shut off. She was unhappy because her fiancée was threatening to break off the marriage due to me. He said that he didn't like me as her partner, and that he wanted her to transfer out of the squad.

The next day, though, she was smiling and happy, the complete opposite of the day before. I was confused. But in the weeks that followed, she was still happy, and she was arriving to work later and later, and leaving earlier than usual. One day she didn't show up at all, and the next day she was still happy.

I made the conclusion that the only reason that she was unhappy was because of me, and that she was going to transfer just to get away from me. So I made the decision to save myself the pain and just leave before she did.

Which is why I'm standing here on this bridge debating on whether or not I should jump. It's a big decision, to end one's life. I lifted my leg up and over the rail, which wasn't very difficult due to my height and hoisted myself onto the other side. I was one step away from the edge when I thought of everyone back at 1PP. How would they take it? Knowing that I ended my life for apparently no reason, with no letter (that anyone could find) to explain why I jumped. It would probably just feed the fire for everyone saying that I was mentally unstable. I sighed, still on the fence about whether or not I should do this when **she **popped into my head. How would she take it? Who would protect her even when she insists that she doesn't need protection? Should I really do this?

No, I shouldn't. But I think I'll disappear and leave no trace of me behind. I hoisted myself back over the railing and looked around. Coming towards me was a teenager. I called out to her.

"Hey!" She jogged over to where I was standing after I pulled out my badge.

"Yeah?" She stood before me, moving back and forth on her feet. At my stare, "What? It's cold."

I sighed. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Depends."

"On what?"

"What the favor is."

"I need you to tell everyone that I jumped off the bridge."

"Why?"

"Because I'm fed up with life." I lied. I wasn't about to tell a complete stranger as to why I was disappearing.

"Your lying, but I'll let it slide. I can tell everyone that you jumped but they won't believe me." I handed her the badge.

"Take this, and give it to Alex Eames, no one else. Show them it but only give it to her. And tell her I'm sorry." With that, I turned and walked away.

"Wait!" I stopped and turned back to the girl. "You're probably leaving the state, but you might need someone back here to keep an eye on things. Here's my number. Call me and I'll play scout for you here."

I blinked. I nodded my head and continued on my walk. A few paces later I broke into a sprint and ran away from my old life. I heard somewhere that the greatest sacrifice in love is to let go, but in true love, the greatest sacrifice is to make sure that the person you love is happy, even if it means disappearing just so they could achieve that happiness.

Back on the bridge...

"Hey! Hey! Some guy just jumped off the bridge! Call the cops!"

AN: Reviews feed my candy driven mind.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Same diclaimer as last time. And this is the point of view of the teenager from the last chapter.

Previously on Deception...

Back on the bridge...

"Hey! Hey! Some guy just jumped off the bridge! Call the cops!"

And now...

A bystander rushed over to the rail trying to see anything in the darkness, but was unsuccessful. He was on the phone with the cops still when I heard the sirens approaching from the city. I went over the story once again in my mind, being sure to cover all the bases so that they wouldn't be looking to closely at me. Other people started to crowd around the place where he jumped as the cops pulled up.

"Please step away from the rails. We need to section this area off. Who was the one who made the call?"

The man stepped forward. "I made the call but I didn't see him go over. She did and she called me over."

The cop's head swiveled to look at me and he said, "I need to ask you a few questions."

"Ok."

"If you'll come with me." I followed him further into what was apparently now a crime scene. "Now, what can you tell me about the man who jumped?"

"Well, he bumped into me on the way over there and told me that he wanted me to give something to this girl. So I said ok, it wasn't the first time someone gave me something to deliver. The next thing I know it, he takes out this..." The cops eyes widened at the site of the man's badge. He stretched his hand out to take it when I drew it back to me.

"... He said to give this only to this one person and the one person only. Anyway, I stood there a little confused when I realized what he meant to do. I whipped around just in time to see him take a leap off the bridge. I rushed over to see him take a header into the water." I shuddered, imagining what that might have looked like, knowing that if I really had seen that I would have been scarred for life. The cop stopped writing and then started talking into the radio. I leaned forward to hear what he was saying.

"...possible death of an officer. Please stand by." He turned back to me and said, "Thank you very much for that information. I need you to hang around for a while." I nodded. He cleared his throat. "I also need to know who the badge belongs to."

I nodded my head once again and flipped open the badge. _Detective Robert Goren 1PP_.

I relayed the name to the officer then sat down and put my head in between my legs. I was cold, tired, and frustrated at the fact of being sucked into this drama known as life. Things could happen at any moment that could change your life forever. I felt sorry for whoever Alex Eames was, but I also felt sorry for Detective Robert Goren. He was at a point in life where no one should be. Where death and deception is necessary to survive with at least half your mind intact. I just was at the wrong place at the right time. Maybe if I hadn't been here, he actually might have jumped off the bridge, and coming back from the dead when you're really dead is a lot more difficult. I was so into my own little world that I didn't notice there was the cop by me again, and that he was accompanied by a slightly older man.

"Is this her?" At this I raised my head. The sight that greeted me was surprising. The slightly older man was wearing jeans and a bomber jacket. He had gray hair starting at his temple and spreading out from there.

"Yes sir. Sorry once again for pulling you out of bed, but I figured you might want to hear this."

"What's your name?" The older man inquired.

"Raimunda Taylor. Or Rai for short."

"Ok Rai, can you tell me what happened?" I nodded my head, I was doing that a lot, and told him what I told the cop, adding on at the end, "So are you some federal agent? Because most of them who come around here dress like you do."

"No I'm not. I'm Captain Deakins, Detective Goren's captain."

"Ohh."

"Can you tell me who you're supposed to give the badge to?"

"I could..."

"But?"

"I'm really cold. Can I sit in a car and warm up?" I knew I was stalling, and I saw they knew I stalling also, but I really was cold. Once seated in the car, I decided to tell them who I needed to give the badge to.

"Alright, he said that I had a message to tell her too but I guess I kinda need to tell you the name to talk to her." I had both of their attentions, and the feeling that I was about to destroy someone's life was getting bigger until I blurted out, "Alex Eames." At this, the Captain blanched, and he heaved a huge sigh.

"I'm going to take you to our precinct where we can warm you up and I can call Eames. Is that alright officer?"

"That's fine sir. I'll just need some contact information from Ms. Taylor and you can be on your way." After divulging the information, I was ushered into a waiting vehicle. As we drove off I wondered what was going through the Captain's head.

AN:Deakin's next. Please review...please.


	3. Chapter 3

AN:Hopefully this explains what's going on, and L&O is still not mine. I can't make any promises on when I update, but this week is a good week so you'll get the chapter either tonight or tomorrow.

Chapter 3

Previously on Deception...

As we drove off I wondered what was going through the Captain's head.

And now over in the Captain's head...

Why? Why did he jump off the bridge? I wasn't expecting this. Things were fine weren't they? There was no problems that I could think of within the squad or between Goren and Eames. So why did he jump? Crap, what am I going to say to Eames. 'Sorry to tell you but you're partner took a nosedive off a bridge?' That's not going to work. 'I'm sorry but your partner finally went of the deep end?' I can't say that to her, besides I respect him too much to actually believe that he's crazy. Things got a little rough after his mom died but the waters stilled and things went back to normal, or so I had thought. What if he was just putting up a front to avoid the questions about his mother? What if he really wasn't happy with his life? If so how did I miss it? How did Eames miss it? Those two can literally read each other's minds. Before I knew it, we arrived at the station. I got and waited for Rai to catch up before I headed into the building. I punched the 11th floor button and watched the doors close.

"I'm sorry." I looked over at her.

"What for?"

"No one should go through the loss of losing one of their people." I tilted my head to the side in a very Goren-esq way.

"And how would you know?"

"I live on the streets. You have to have people to survive. It sucks when you lose them." And just like that she gave me an insight to what was going on in her head, the pain of losing one of her crew. I sighed and moved to my office, opening the door and turning the light on. I beckoned her to take a seat and sat down behind the desk. There was times I hated being on this side of the desk, and now was one of those times. I slowly pushed in the numbers for Eames' cell phone and waited for her to pick up. I rested my head on the desk, wishing that I wasn't the bearer of bad news. After each ring, I felt my stomach go deeper into my chair. Not just because of the phone call I had to make, but because it felt like I lost a son.

_"Eames."_ I could tell I had woken her up, but now that I was talking to her, I wanted to tell her face to face.

"Eames, I need you at the precinct now."

_"Why? I mean not that I don't want to but it's o'clock in the morning."_ Be glad you weren't told over the phone that Bobby was dead.

"Something's happened. I need you here now."

_"Is Bobby there already?"_ I held back a sigh.

"Look I just need you here as soon as possible. Preferably now, but as soon as you can."

_"I'll be right there."_ Smooth Jimmy, way to tip her off that something's not right. The sooner she gets here, the sooner I can go back to sleep and wake up and realize that it's all just a nightmare.

"Would you like me to be gone when you tell her?" I lifted my head off the desk and looked at Rai. She looked like she was staring at me, but her eyes seemed to look past me.

"No. You can stay. Besides, you need to give her the badge and the message, so I would prefer that you stay." She nodded her head, stood up and went into the corner. I looked at her with raised eyebrows until she responded,

"What? From this vantage point I can see the windows, door, and the whole room. I like to make sure that no one's going to sneak up on me." I shrugged and laid my head back down on the desk. That was how Alex Eames found me when she entered the room.

"Take a seat." She sat.

"What's wrong?" I could tell she looked less than happy at being pulled out of bed in the middle of the night, but I knew things were about to get much worse.

"At about 1:30 in the morning, dispatch got a phone call from a man. The man said that another man had just jumped off a bridge. He did not see the man jump, a female teenager did."

"Does this have to do with a case we're going to be getting? And where's Bobby?"

"I'm getting to it." I sighed once again, feeling like my fuel tank was below zero. "At first, dispatch didn't know who jumped off the bridge, but he had left something with the girl who saw him jump. The officers on the scene then called me, and I verified that the object did belong to the man who jumped."

"What's this got to do with me?"

"The man who jumped was one Detective Robert Goren." At this, she paled.

"No, no. He said that he would see me tomorrow. He couldn't have jumped off the bridge. He said he would see me tomorrow!" And she slumped down in her chair, with her head in her hands. "Why would he lie to me?" And my heart broke at the sight before me. There in front of me was a women who had just lost her best friend and partner.

From the corner, Rai was fidgeting on the ground. I looked over at her and could tell that she was uncomfortable in the situation.

"Alex," I started softly. "The girl who saw what happened is here."

"Really?"

"Hi." Rai weakly said. "I'm Rai, and uh, I have this for you. He said to give this only to you." She got up and handed Alex the badge and stood there as Alex looked over it. "I, uh, also have a message for you..." Alex looked up at Rai, and I could tell that she wished that this was just a dream. "He said to say that he, uh, was sorry." And with that, she retreated to the dark corner. Alex sat there on the verge of tears.

"Why?" I stood up and came around the desk and knelt in front of her.

"I don't know." And she broke down into tears. Were she not extremely tired, she would not have broken down, but I knew that we would all shed some tears in the next couple of days, and that hopefully the healing could begin, if it was possible. Seeing how broken up everyone was, Rai spoke up from the corner, but I couldn't hear her.

What she said however, was, "When that man calls he has a lot of explaining to do."

AN: Next we have Alex's POV, and after that we'll have some Bobby. Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm just a writing machine and I work only for youuu! This is good, four chapters in two days. Hopefully I can keep going. Once again L&O is not mine. This is Eames POV. **Bold** is, as you will figure out, dreams. And off we go.

Chapter 4

**I was working on paperwork when I heard a soft snort of amusement. I looked up to see my partner having a silent laughing attack.**

**"What's so funny?" **

**"It's...this...snort...this website...chuckle...of a song...snort...about llamas!" This had to be a dream, seeing as Bobby didn't snort for one, and a song about llamas? Come on!**

**"Seriously."**

**"Seriously! Here, take a look."**

**"Huh. You were right." I looked up at him and smiled, and the next thing I knew it I was in the morgue. I was confused. Wasn't I just in the bullpen? **

**"I'm glad you're here. I was wondering when you would arrive. I have a body for you to identify."**

**"Ok..." What was going on? As he pulled the sheet back, I stumbled away.**

**"Oh God, no. What's this? Is this some kind of joke. Because it's not funny."**

**"It's no joke. Can you identify who it is?" I still couldn't believe my eyes. **

**"It's...Detective Robert Goren. No, no." The man opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was "Beep...Beep...Beep..." I wrinkled my eyes in confusion, **then started awake, and promptly forgot the dream ever happened. I reached over Eddie to get my cell phone and flipped it open.

"Eames."

_"Eames, I need you at the precinct now." _

"Why? I mean not that I don't want to but it's three o'clock in the morning." I really don't want to go in. I'm tired and I won't be any good tired.

_"Something's happened. I need you hear now." _Of course you do.

"Is Bobby there already?"

_"Look I just need you here as soon as possible. Preferably now, but as soon as you can."_ Why is he avoiding my question? Did something happen to Bobby? Something happened to Bobby, crap.

"I'll be right there."

"Where are you going? Who was that?" I rolled out of bed.

"That was my captain, and I'm going to the precinct." I heard him sigh. "What? would you rather me ignore my captain. Besides, something is wrong."

"Of course something is wrong! You're leaving in the middle of the night because your 'captain' called in the middle of the night! Right!" He was sneering at me. I shook my head at him and walked out of the bedroom. "Get back in here! I'm not finished with you!"

"But I'm finished you! By the time I get back, I want you gone! The wedding is off! I'm no longer your fiancée!" And I slammed the door shut after that, finally glad that I took the initiative to get rid of him. I couldn't wait to tell Bobby that the sleaze bag was gone. I pulled into my parking spot and remembered that something sounded off about Deakins. I also remembered that he sounded that way after I asked about Bobby. That thought was sobering. I walked to the elevator and punched the 11th floor button (you gotta feel sorry for it, all that anger towards it.) I walked through the bullpen to Deakins office. What I saw surprised me. Deakins was sitting with his head against the desk.

"Take a seat." I sat down.

"What's wrong?" I had the nagging feeling that something was terribly wrong.

"At about 1:30 in the morning, dispatch got a phone call from a man. The man said that another man had just jumped off a bridge. He did not see the man jump, a female teenager did."

"Does this have to do with a case we're going to be getting? And where's Bobby?" Get to the point please!

"I'm getting to it." He sighed, and I realized how much older he looked than earlier today. "At first, dispatch didn't know who jumped off the bridge, but he had left something with the girl who saw him jump. The officers on the scene then called me, and I verified that the object did belong to the man who jumped."

"What's this got to do with me?" Tell me!

"The man who jumped was one Detective Robert Goren." What?

"No, no. He said that he would see me tomorrow. He couldn't have jumped off the bridge. He said he would see me tomorrow!" I felt myself slide down in my chair and let my head fall into my hands. "Why would he lie to me?" He said he would see me tomorrow. I had to tell him the good news. Why did he leave me?

"Alex," Deakins spoke up softly. "The girl who saw what happened is here."

"Really?"

"Hi." Rai weakly said. "I'm Rai, and uh, I have this for you. He said to give this only to you." She got up and handed me the badge and I knew it was his. I felt it from the way he used his things that it had been used by him. "I, uh, also have a message for you..." I looked up at Rai. "He said to say that he, uh, was sorry." And with that, she retreated to the dark corner. I was on the edge of my breaking point, and I felt betrayed.

"Why?" Deakins stood up and came around the desk and knelt in front of me, but I hardly noticed.

"I don't know." With that I let go, knowing that I would never see his boyish smile or hear his voice again, and I cried. How could he leave me? Why would he take his life?

AN: Next... what's Bobby up to? Find out in the next chapter, hopefully tomorrow. Review please. ANd ther really is a song about llamas on the internet, just type the llama song in google and it's the first link.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Special thanks to deliriousdancer for giving me an idea for something in this chapter and the next one. L&O is not mine. Here's Bobby...

Chapter 5

Previously on Deception (reaching back to chapter one)...

A few paces later I broke into a sprint and ran away from my old life. I heard somewhere that the greatest sacrifice in love is to let go, but in true love, the greatest sacrifice is to make sure that the person you love is happy, even if it means disappearing just so they could achieve that happiness.

And now...

I really didn't know where I was going. All I knew was that I had to get away to stop the pain. My pain, causing her pain, the pain of losing my mother, all of it was just too much. No one I knew cared about me any more. My mother was dead, she probably cared from wherever she was, but there was nothing for me here now. Hell, Eames was more than likely counting down the days until she left. I finally stopped running in some alley. As I regained my breath, I observed my surroundings, taking in the masses of boxes, and decided that I would need shelter, and a change of cloths. I wandered out of the alley and took off down the street. A couple blocks down, I ran into a homeless person.

"Trade ya cloths?" He looked at my clothing, moving up to my face with a look of disbelief on his face.

"You're gonna give me those nice cloths for these pathetic straps of clothing?" I nodded. "Sure!" After the swap was done, I meandered away from him and down the street once more. I was looking for a homeless shelter when a cop car pulled next to me. I immediately switched into my undercover techniques and acted real shifty.

"Excuse me!" I started mumbling under my breath, hoping to scare away the officers. They still approached, though being sure to keep their distance. I hunched my body over even further, trying to make my appearance as small as possible.

"Sir, we have some questions for you." I finally looked in their general direction, hoping that if I acknowledged them that they would go away. I was thanking God that I had spent those years in narcotics and going undercover, because it was paying off now.

"Sir, we were wondering what you're doing out on the street." Mmm, could use this to my advantage.

"I...got...twitch..turned...around...somewhere. I meant...twitch...twitch...to go...to...the shelter."

"Well we can get you there..." Halfway through his sentence, he was cut off by his radio. We all listened to what was coming out.

"There has been a 10-34 on the Westmoore Bridge(completely made that up). Possible officer death, stand by." Oh crap, they just reported my death. The two officers glanced at each other as I became still.

"You still want to go to the shelter?" I nodded. "Alright, go down this street three blocks, take a right, and it'll be on your left."

"Thanks." And I stumbled down the street in the direction he pointed. After the car passed and turned a corner, I started to walk regularly. That was the most disconcerting thing to ever have happened to me. To hear it told, makes everything so real. I arrived at the shelter and looked inside. The front desk person saw me and came over to open the door.

"Do you need a place to stay tonight?"

"Yes, please."

"Follow me, you're in luck. We have one bed left." I followed her, and stopped after she stopped.

"Here's your bed," she whispered. "Please be out by nine o'clock." I mumbled my thanks and settled down on my bed for the night. I sighed and rolled onto my side so that I was staring at the wall. Why am I having doubts about this? Why is it so hard to just move on? It wasn't supposed to be like this. Heck, none of this should have never happened if I hadn't told her how I felt about here engagement and pending marrige. She even asked if there was anything she should know, and I asked her two questions. I didn't give her any answers, just two stupid questions and a phrase that really sounds like the worst thing to have said. That's me 20/20 hindsight. I just...wish that someone would slap me upside the head and say 'What the heck are you thinking!' I sighed again, knowing that if I ever decided to come back, my ass would be toast because the idea itself was stupid. As my eyes slowly slipped closed, for the first time in a long time, I prayed. I prayed that somehow I would get out of this without losing any of my body parts, and to get out with as much grace as possible, which in truth would be very little.

AN: Up next...The rest of the squad finds out...review please.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: You know the drill, L&O's not mine. Deakins is the POV for chapter 6, which is here.

Chapter 6

The morning after the night Bobby "died" in the precinct...

We must have fallen asleep after staying up just staring into space, because I woke up with my head on the desk again. I looked at the clock and was surprised to see that it was 730 AM and that people would be arriving soon, if they already weren't here. I looked across the desk to see Eames slumped in her chair, and I saw Rai in the corner snoozing. I was amazed that she would still be here, considering last night it looked like this was the last place she wanted to be. She also said something, but I just couldn't remember what it was. I stood up and streched my body, then stopped when I realized that I had yet to call Angie. I walked around the desk and shook Alex awake. In her sleep deprived state, she muttered something about how it wasn't fair.

"Eames, it's time to wake up." Rai woke up in the corner.

"What's going on?"

"It's 730, and work starts in a few minutes."

"Oh." At this, Alex woke up.

"Alex," her eyes shifted to my face. "You can go home, or you can stay here in the office if you don't want to go out there."

"I think..."She cleared her throat. "I think I'll stay in here, thank you."

"Alright. I'm just going to call Angie and then I'll head out to give you some space."

I picked up the phone and watched as Rai parted the blinds, looking out at the people. I saw Logan and Barek come in before she let the shades drop.

_"Hello?"_

"Sorry to call so late...or early."

_"It's alright Jimmy. Just tell me what happened and why you left in such a rush."_I put my head into one of my hands and replied,

"The phone call last night was from a uniformed officer. He called to tell me that one of my detectives died." I watched Alex take a deep breath and let it out slowly.

_"Oh no. Who?"_

"Robert Goren."

_"Oh honey, I'm so sorry."_ I was about to respond when she said,_ "Don't worry about the girls, I'll be sure to get them going. You just take care of Alexandra and make sure to tell her that she'll always have an ear and a shoulder with me."_

"I will. Thank you honey. Bye. I love you."

_"Bye. I love you, too."_ I hung up the phone and placed my hands on the desk.

"Make yourself comfortable, Rai and I are going out to face the masses." As I walked past, I laid my hand on Alex's shoulder and told her, "If you ever need a shoulder or ear, or both, Angie would be willing to provide, as would I." She nodded. I opened the door a crack and slipped out, followed by Rai, and she shut the door behind her. I then focused on the sight that greeted me. Both Logan and Barek were looking at me with concern in their eyes.

"Hey Cap'n, what's wrong?" Logan was the one to finally speak up. I shifted on my feet.

"I got a call last night..." I heard Rai moving around behind me and her mumbling something about a restroom. "What was that?"

"Where's the restroom?" I raised my eyebrows at her. Her face clearly said that she didn't want to be here.

"Down the hall and to the left." And she took off. I doubted I would ever see her again.

"You got a call last night about what?" This time it was Barek who spoke up.

"I got a call last night from a uniformed officer regarding a jumper." They both had exasperated looks on their face, and Logan spoke up once again.

"Not meaning to be disrespectful, but could you get to the point as to why you look like hell?" Barek nodded her head in agreement.

"Bobby jumped off a bridge last night."

"What?!" Both of them exclaimed and both were shaking their head.

"Yes."

"How's Eames?"Barek asked this, concern evident in her voice.

"Not good, but we're dealing with it..." As I said this Rai walked back into the room. She was throwing off my judgment of the situation, and for the first time I wondered what she really was doing here. "What are you doing here?"

"Me?"

"Not you Logan, Rai?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're not related to him, and you're not from here, so what are you doing here?"

She tilted her head to the side as if she were looking at the situation from another angle.

"Because I feel partly responsible for what happened..."

"Wait, why do you feel responsible?" Barek asked, and Logan looked like he was trying swallow a fairly large piece of meat that was too big for him.

"Because I was there and I saw him go over." Off their contemplative silence, she continued, turning back to me, "And I wanted to see what he had that I've never had."

"What's that?" Laogan snapped.

"A family."

AN: Truthfully I don't know what to do next, a Bobby, or a Rai, or an Eames? I 'll figure it out, the next chapter's probably coming out tomorrow...Review please.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: It's short, and kinda a transition chapter...but a very important transition chapter. Read chapter 1 for disclaimers. And thanks to iluvstabler for causing me to have an epiphany about where this story should go. Let's get it on!

Chapter 7

Previously on Deception(from chapter 5)...

I sighed again, knowing that if I ever decided to come back, my ass would be toast because the idea itself was stupid. As my eyes slowly slipped closed, for the first time in a long time, I prayed. I prayed that somehow I would get out of this without losing any of my body parts, and to get out with as much grace as possible, which in truth would be very little.

And now...

I woke up to a man's face in mine. I didn't react, just stared straight into his eyes. He backed away slowly, not wanting to deal with the new person on the block, because that's just what I was. I got up and walked the hall and out into the dinning hall. They were serving bacon and eggs, but the bacon was burnt and the eggs were runny, but I choked them down, knowing that this would probably be my only meal of the day. If I ever got out of this, I would have a lot more respect for those people of the city who have no place to sleep, and no other means to get food other than to steal or go to a shelter. I left the hall and made my way out the street, placing the location in my internal map so that I would have a place to sleep tonight. I wandered my way down the street, aimlessly making my way towards the center of the city. The chances of anyone recognizing me were slim, considering my attire and the beard I had growing on my face.

Further into the city, I started seeing more people moving around and less homeless people. But those brave souls who went into the city went only for the money that was tossed into the cans they held. As I turned a corner, I felt someone pull on my jacket. I looked around, and then down to see a boy's face looking at me.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"Because I don't have a home and I have no money." Well, I do but I don't want to face what would be waiting for me of I returned.

"Ohh, that's too bad. My names William, what's yours?" Crap, I need an alias.

"Hey you! Get away from the boy!" I felt someone grab me roughly and pull me away from the boy.

"Why are you hurting him? He's a cop!" The pulling stopped, and had I not been bent over then everyone would have seen my jaw hit the floor. How could he know that?

"Listen kid, it's best if you don't mention this to anyone. He's in very deep trouble and we have to talk to him to get it sorted out. So let's keep this between us, alright?" The boy nodded his head and walked back into his yard. "As for you, you're coming with me."

"What? Where are you taking me?"

"All will be explained later."

AN: That's all you're getting, you won't know who took him 'til later, aren't I evil...let's just say the man has an interesting offer...up next...after the man took Bobby and Bobby's back on the streets...you know the drill.please


	8. Chapter 8 & 9

Chapter 8

At Eames' dad's house(he's not home yet from the store, she's waiting for him to get home)...

I couldn't say that much was going through my head, sitting there in the chair, just that it could not be possible that Bobby was dead, and that he left only a badge and memories behind. Why would he leave me? He showed no signs of depression, nor did he show any signs of wanting to be dead. I know it was a little rough after his mom died, but we got through it. I made sure that everything went smoothly when he couldn't handle it. The will, the funeral...Oh God, what about his funeral? I stood up and started pacing the room. I have to handle all the things that need to be done. I kept waling around the living room, thinking about what I have to do and who I should call. Make a list, categorize everything, it worked last time. Put everything in its own little box and just hope that they stay in the corner and collect dust. It worked for my husband, but why do I have the feeling that it won't work? I kept pacing, hoping that if I kept walking everything would just sort itself out.

"Alex? You in here? I saw your car out front." Dad was home, maybe he could help.

"In here." I hated the way my voice shook, and I was close to breaking down once again.

"Are you alright sweetie? You don't sound so good..." He stopped talking when he stepped into the living room. In two steps he was by me with his arms around me, and I lost it. "Shh, shh. It's alright, I'm here. Tell me what's wrong."

"It's...sniff...Bobby..." That was all I got out before another sob came out of me, and I rested my head against his chest, wishing Bobby were here to comfort me. It's ironic, the person I need the most to comfort me through this was the person who was dead.

"Tell me what happened to Bobby. Was he injured on the job?" I shook my head,

"No...he...he...jumped off...sniff... the bridge last night...I found out this morning...when...Deakins..called...I didn't...get to tell...him that...I broke it off with...Eddie."

"Oh sweetie, shh, I have a feeling that everything's gonna work out fine...you can stay here for as long as you like, mmkay? Shh, it's gonna be fine." I sobbed once more,

"No it's not, unless he can come back from the dead, I'll never get to see him again. I never got to tell him..." And that was the last thing I said as I dissolved into tears until I fell asleep in my dad's arms, wishing that it was all just a dream.

I woke up later and it was dark when I looked out the window. I saw two people standing across the street, but I took no heed of them. I knew about the people in this neighborhood, and that they were partiers. I walked out into the hall and heard two men talking. I recognized both voices, one belonging to my dad and one to Deakins. Both were talking in whispers.

"Jimmy what are we going to do?"

"I don't know John. If I did, then we would have had a different conversation." He must to have been here for a while, they were already done with their conversation. Both of them sighed and went silent. I took this as my cue to enter the room.

"Hey dad, cap'n."

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" I raised my eyebrows as if to say you have to ask. I still felt like crap and all I wanted was a cup of hot chocolate. It _was_ cold.

"How can you stand the cold?" Avoid the topic at all costs, and maybe they'll let it drop.

"All the windows are closed, maybe the house just can't hold the heat any more. I can get someone out here to check on it." I nodded my head and turned around to go to the kitchen. I felt their eyes on the back of my head, and wondered how I was going to get through this with everyone waiting for me to blow up. I looked at the window of the kitchen as I was pulling down a cup and noticed it was open.

"Hey dad? Didn't you say all the windows were closed?" Both of the men were in the room in a flash, looking at the now ajar window.

"This is not good."

"No kidding, someone jimmied our window open." The phrase brought me silent chuckles. This was not good, I was laughing at the cheesiest things.

"Not the window, the fact that someone left a note." Neither Deakins nor my dad had touched the note, but the words were written clearly on it.

_One down and one to go,_

_It's a shame that I didn't get to kill the big oaf, _

_I would have enjoyed it immensely._

_But there is still one left,_

_and guess who it is._

I was the first to comment on the note. "**Come ON!** First Bobby dies and now I have to deal with this?! This is just not my week." Deakins and dad just raised their eyebrows, and Deakins pulled out his phone to call the department.

Chapter 9

Previously on Deception...

"All will be explained later."

And now...

After being dragged away and into an abandoned building, and talking for over two hours, I was released. Any doubts of staying away we're put on hold, now that I was a working man. He posed an interesting offer, and I took it, knowing that it would be my way to avoid being charged with any illegal acts that I had committed and will commit. I made my way into the city, returning to my original turf, and anxious to be so close to where I worked. It was dangerous to be back here, not just because I was supposed to be dead, but because apparently someone was after us, Eames and I. And since I decided to "kill" myself, their next target is Eames. Crap. So my job is to become her shadow, making sure that nothing happens to her, because they're supposed to attack soon. And when they do attack, take them down and call the man who rather unceremoniously pulled my into this. Calling someone sounds like a good idea, but whom? I searched my pockets, thankful for moving some money into these cloths when I made the switch. I also moved a white piece of paper into my pants. I took it out and looked at it. _Rai Taylor 476-3026_. I looked at it, then went to the nearest phone booth. I dialed the number in and waited for the girl to pick up.

_"Hello?"_

"Um, hello, my name is Robert Goren and I'm..."

_"I know who you are, do you have any idea what you were doing?"_ What?

"Umm, yea."

"I'm sure you do." She continued on as if I hadn't spoken. "Do you have any idea what your 'death' did to the people you left behind?" 

"No..."

_"They're all devastated. Captain Deakins hasn't left the office since he took me there, Logan looks like he's trying to swallow a piece of meat that's too big for him, and Barek looks like she's on the verge of a breakdown."_ I stood there silently listening to her describe what was going on with the squad and my stomach sank further into my gut.

"What about...what about Eames?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer.

_"Eames? She left the precinct after we told Logan and Barek. She walked out and just left. As far as I know she went to her dad's house."_

"Yea but how is she?" Please tell me!

_"Whatever you expected her reaction to be, it probably wasn't what happened. At first she just kinda sat there, and then she broke down. During the night as she slept, she said something about betrayal and hurt, and something about a Lewis. I'm assuming that Lewis was one of you're friends?"_ Lewis...oh I'm so sorry. But now I have a purpose, and I can use some help.

"I need you to do me a favor."

_"Yeah right! The last time you asked me for a favor, I ruined at least 4 lives."_

"Then help me redeem those lives." There was silence on the other line, then,

_"Are you planning on coming back from the dead?"_

"No, I'm planning to save Alex's life."

_"And how do you plan to do that? As far as I know she's not in danger, only from depression." _Keep rubbing it in, I know I deserve it.

"She is in danger from someone who's not happy with both me and her. And since I'm already dead, guess who's next on the chopping block."

_"Alex. Crap. Alright, I'll help, but here are my conditions. Number 1, after all this is done, you come back from the dead. Number 2, you'll need a cell phone because you aren't always near a pay phone. And number 3, I can rub in the fact that for all your genius, you still are an idiot when it comes to the matters of the people closest to you. Do we have an agreement?"_

"Yes, we do."

_"Good. Meet me by Alex's dad's house in an hour. Bye."_

"Bye." And with that, I hung up the phone and headed down the street towards the house, tingling with the anticipation of seeing her again, and feeling guilty for the pain I caused her.


	9. Chapter 10

AN:From the POV of Rai...some stuff in here will get explained in a later chapter, but can you guess who Rai really is?

Chapter 10

Previously on Deception...

_"Good. Meet me by Alex's dad's house in an hour. Bye."_

And now(one hour later)...

I was standing in the shadows waiting for Goren to make his appearance when what appeared to be Eames' dad came home. Shortly after that, Goren arrived.

"I believe we haven't properly introduced ourselves yet. I'm Raimunda Taylor, or Rai for short."

"Robert Goren, or Bobby."

"Now that we've got the pleasantries out of the way, tell me more about what's going on." He sighed.

"Earlier today I was pulled into an abandoned building and briefed on the matter, so after I tell you this, you'll know as much as I do." Believe me, I know a lot more than you think. "Someone, I don't know who, has Alex and I in their crosshairs. I don't know why either, but as far as I could tell, whoever it is, they're not happy with us. Since I'm "dead," I was removed from this perps list, and now it's down to one, Alex. Whoever originally pulled me into this thinks that their going to strike soon." He ran his hand through his hair as I thought this over. He was right on the matter that whoever it was, they were not happy with them, seeing as what was planned for the man that stood next to me was not pretty.

"Maybe he or she is someone from your previous cases?"

"It's possible...but how can we tell?"

"We can't. But what we can do is keep our eye on Eames." He nodded his head. Now was the perfect time to strike. "You know, you could always walk over to the house and just let yourself in." He shook his head vehemently.

"No, no. I can't do that."

"But you can. You know you can't claim that you killed yourself to go undercover. We both know you were approached after the fact. That can't be your security blanket. You can't say, 'Hey, they asked me to do it. It was for the good of mankind.' It's just wrong." By now I had chewed him out quite well. He had shrunk at least 2 inches. "You weren't there to see how devastating the effect of your 'death' was. I have to make up for that by making you feel guilty for it. God knows you deserve more than just an ass chewing." After that, we were quiet. We stood guard across the street, making sure no one who looked suspicious came by. I was brought out of my sentry duty by Bobby.

"Captain." It came out as a pained gasp, for he saw how crappy Deakins looked standing underneath the porch light.

"You see? Imagine that but five times worse for Eames." He looked at me with these eyes with so much pain in them that I had to look down at my shoes and shove my hands into my pockets. As I did this, I felt the cell phone I picked up for Goren. I waited until I felt like I could face him again, then, "Here's your cell phone, I'm gonna check the back. My number's in there, so if anything pops up, you let me know." He nodded, and I made my way across the street. I made my around the back to see a man come out of the kitchen window.

"Hey!" I whisper yelled. The man's head whipped around to face me, and he came towards me. I put up a fight when he got to me, but he knocked me down and took off through the neighbor's yard. Voices wafted through the now open window.

"Hey dad? Didn't you say all the windows were closed?" Eames voice, okay.

"This is not good." Must be her dad.

"No kidding, someone jimmied our window open." I raised my eyebrows at the choice of words.

"Not the window, the fact that someone left a note." Deakins' voice., and a note? I'm gonna have to figure out what it says.

"**Come ON!** First Bobby dies and now I have to deal with this?! This is just not my week." No kidding, it's not my week either. My mouth tasted of blood, and it felt like my nose was on fire, as was my right eye. I made my way back over to Goren. He eyes widened in surprise as he took in my appearance.

"I had a run in with the perp. He forced the kitchen window open and left a note. Since I can move around with no one thinking I'm dead, I'll stop by after the cop cars come and see if I can figure out what the note said. There's another number in there that's not mine, it's the number of the man who picked you up. Call him and update him on the situation." He put up both of his hand, and said, "Wait! How do you know that number?"

"He cornered my after I got the number and told me to put his number in both our phones to call and update him on developments. Well, call him." I didn't sign up to do this. I was ordered to do this. I requesting a transfer after this to some place new, preferably warm. As he finally picked the phone up, the cop cars pulled up. Holding a bandana to my nose, I made my way across the street. I paused mid-way and turned back to Goren. "You might want to make yourself scarce." He nodded, and I continued across the street. I was stopped by a uniformed officer.

"You can't go in there."

"But I know the people who live there, and I need some bandages for my nose. They help me whenever I have injuries. Just ask Captain Deakins, I saw him go in there earlier." At this the officer raised his eyebrows. "Well that was before I got hit in the eye by a football. Go ask him." I don't want to pull out my i.d., please don't make me pull out my i.d. It'll blow my cover. He turned around to go ask Deakins when he turned back to me.

"What's your name?"

"Rai Taylor." And he went off to ask about me. It didn't take long, both Deakins and someone I didn't know came back out.

"Rai. What are doing here? And what happened to your face?"

"Long story...do you have some bandages for my face?"

"Of course. I'm John Eames." The dad, ahh. "Follow us."

"What ah...what happened here?"

"We had someone break in and leave a note."

"Really? Well that must suck. What'd the note say?"

"One down and one to go, it's a shame that I didn't get to kill the big oaf, I would have enjoyed it immensely. But there is still one left, and guess who it is." I used my free hand to rub my good eye.

"Who could've left it?" Time to pick the minds of the second and third closest people to Alex.

"We don't know. She just got out of a relationship with a man that was fairly serious, it could've been him. Or it could've been an old case coming back up. We just don't know." Let's see, the relationship she was in was with an Eddie Willits, 30 yrs old, five foot seven...five foot seven...that was about how tall the man who attacked me was. Something on my face must have changed because John spoke up.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just thinking." We finished patching me up and sat down in the family room with Alex. I waved to her and sat down in one of the chairs. Houston, we have a suspect.

AN: Here it is...up next is that I haven't decided yet..you know the drill please.


	10. Chapter 11

AN:From the POV of Bobby...read on...

Chapter 11

Previously on Deception...

"You might want to make yourself scarce."

And now...

I nodded my head and moved further back into the shadows.

_"Hello?"_

"Yes, hello."

_"It's Bobby, right?"_

"That's correct. You're the person who got me into this undercover work?"

_"That's correct. But my names Henry and I'll be your correspondent with the F.B.I."_

"I'm assuming that you know Rai Taylor? Seeing as she was the one who told me to call this number."

_"Once again, you are correct. She's my agent in the field. And now you are my temporary agent until this case is over, then you get to go back to your life."_ I winced. 

"She told you about our arrangement?"

_"Of course. The person you hate the most is gone from Eames' life."_

"What?"

_"Eddie...Willits. She broke up with him last night when she got the call from Deakins to come in."_ Really.

"Really."

_"Really. Now tell me what ya got."_

"Rai had a run-in with the perp. She got a black eye, broken nose, and a cut lip. He also left a note for Eames. Rai went to go see what it said."

_"Good, very good. Did she describe the perp?"_

"No."

_"But she'll have a suspect after hearing what's on the note."_

"And how do you know this?"

_"Because I taught her well. One of the first lessons I taught her is to always know what you're looking for. Even if she didn't know who exactly did it, she'll have a general idea. I'm a profiler so she'll be able to profile most of the crimes she comes across. She **was** the best of the teenagers who took the test across the whole continent."_

"Well, I hope so."

_"I know so. Call me when you have more."_

"Ok. Goodbye."

_"Toodles."_ Toodles? If all the agents were like that, I would've been more cooperative with them in the cases I worked with them on in the past. I stayed in the shadows, watching the crowd surrounding the crime scene lines. They were unnecessary due to the fact that the crime happened in the back yard, but I really didn't care. I knew that whoever was trying to kill Alex would have to get through me, because somehow I knew that there would be another confrontation, and the next time it happened, I would be there. Besides, I would rather die defending Alex than by jumping off a bridge. The most likely way I'm going to die if I got through this would be by the person I was protecting, which in itself was ironic. Slowly the crowd dispersed and the cop cars pulled away. Evidence gathered, people calmed, job done. But it wasn't done yet, there still the matter of the perp. My money was on the filth of a man named Eddie. I would have some fun with him if it really was him. Time flies when you're dreaming of beating the crud out of a man who you have utter contempt for, because the next thing I knew. Both Deakins and Rai were exiting the Eames residence. It looked like words were exchanged and the parted ways. I followed Rai from a good distance and turned the corner where she did.

"What'd Henry say?" She asked as I caught up.

"He wants to know who your money is on."

"Eddie Willits, her scumbag of a ex-fiancé."

"That's who my money was on too."

"That's just because you hate the man for stealing Eames."

"True...he wants you to call and update."

"Right." And she pressed speed dial number 2.

"Who's the lucky number 1?" I said, gesturing to her phone.

"Voice mail." She replied, smirking. "Henry?...yea I have a suspect for you...I'll be fine...It's just a couple of bruises...and a broken nose...Anyway, your suspect is Eddie Willits...of course I'm sure...yes _dad_...whatever...bye."

"Dad?"

"I just say that when he gets all protective. I don't have a dad or a mom."

"Ohh."

"Yup. Let's head to someplace where we could get some shut eye, I'm pooped." I raised my eyes at the terminology. "Mock my words all you like, but I'll never be as stupid as you when it comes to the people close to me...geez." At this I dropped my head. She saw me do this and commented. "You know with Eames it'll be about five times worse right? You may not even survive the ass chewing she gives you. Boy I don't want to be you."

I just kept walking, trying not to notice the brutal honesty in her words, and truly starting to believe that I really should've just forgot the whole thing when I first thought of it. The fact that I was drunk when I originally thought of it proves the point that it was stupid to begin with. I sighed, just wishing it was over with already.

AN:Up next...action...and a confrontation...if I beg will you review..please?


	11. Chapter 12

AN:This one's a long one. And it's split into several POVs. Alex Eames first, then Rai, then Bobby, then Deakins, and they change at the line breaks (or where you see a bunch of these-------). I hve labeled them in case y'all forget. Hope you enjoy...

Chapter 12

The next morning...(Eames POV)

I woke up this morning and decided to go to work. I got up and went through my morning routine and ran into my dad while making the coffee.

"Hey. What are you going to do today?"

"Well, I was planning to go into work, try and get some stuff done, like the paperwork that's probably stacked up since our last case." I blinked a few times, trying to keep down the torrent of emotions that came up whenever I thought of Bobby.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean you going through the death of someone close, shouldn't you take some time off?"

"No, because if I work, it takes my mind off of this nightmare and...that's a good thing." Right? Focus on what doesn't hurt so much so that once you return to it, it just goes away.

"Well let me come with you. I haven't seen Logan and Barek since they came by to pick you up a couple of months ago." I sighed and nodded my head, and waited for him to get ready. Once he was set, we got in the car with him driving, and we headed to the station. The whole ride over, I thought about the note that was left for me last night. Obviously, Bobby and I are the targets, and now that Bobby's...dead, I'm next. I went through my mind, trying to figure out who has so much hate for us that they would want us dead, and came up with a long list, which was pretty much everyone we put away who were out of jail now...and Eddie. But Eddie didn't hate me, and he just disliked Bobby with a passion. As we pulled into the parking lot, we saw Logan step out of his car and Barek pull into the spot across from Logan.

"Eames? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be taking some time off?"

"Logan! Show some courtesy!" Barek snapped at Logan. She then turned to me. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap, but hopefully work will distract me from it." They both nodded their heads, then noticed father Eames.

"Mr. Eames, nice to see you again." He nodded to both of them, and we all headed up to the 11th floor. We got there in time to see Rai walking out of Deakins' office.

"Thanks for stopping by to tell me about this, I'll make sure that it gets taken care of." She nodded her head and walked towards us. She bobbed her head at us and walked towards the elevator. As she was waiting for the elevator, her cell phone must have vibrated, for she pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello?...Hey Henry..."

"Eames?"

"Yes?" Both my dad and I responded to Deakins.

"Rai just informed us of a situation going on downtown that relates to all of you. A man was found wearing the cloths Bobby was wearing the night he jumped, and a boy apparently saw him and talked to him, after seeing him in the paper reported dead."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Both Logan and Barek were looking less than pleased at their chains being pulled, my dad had his eyebrows raised, and I stood there in silence, slowly processing what was just said. There was the possibility that Bobby wasn't dead...wasn't dead. If he wasn't dead, than he was going to wish that he was really dead after I got through with him.

"Let's go." And Deakins led the way.

"I'll hold down the fort. Be safe!" My dad sat down in my chair as we piled into the elevator.

"So why did Rai say that he jumped off the bridge?"

"We're not even sure if what these people are saying, or wearing, is actually true. We just need to check it out." We stepped out into the parking lot and all got into my SUV with Deakins driving. We arrived to the location and got out of the vehicle. We approached a uniformed officer and what appeared to be a homeless man, but he was dressed to the nines. I stared at the suit, remembering that it was exactly the suit that Bobby was wearing the day he died. Logan saw that I recognized the suit and started to question the man.

"Where'd you get the suit?"

"Some guy asked if he wanted to trade cloths. These were some nice cloths so I said yes. We traded and then he left. And that was it." Logan nodded his head, and I noticed a person lurking on the street corner.

"Hey! This isn't some show for you! Get out of here!" The man on the corner then disappeared into the shadows.

"Can we take a look into your back pockets? There might be a wallet or something in there." The homeless man reached into his back pocket and pulled out a wallet. Barek grabbed it and opened it. She read off the name that was on the driver's license.

"Robert Goren." He is so dead when I get my hands on him. What the **HELL **was he thinking!? "Let's go talk to the boy who apparently saw him yesterday. Thank you sir."

"I can keep the suit?"

"Yes."

-------------Rai's POV-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning I was discussing what to do about the situation with Bobby when my cell phone went off.

"Rai."

_"Hey it's Henry. Eames is up, and I pretty sure she's going to go to work today."_

"Right. Then let's get to work. We're going to need weapons if we're going to face Eddie." He filled me in last night on the history of Eddie Willits. It wasn't pretty.

"The normal spot is where you're going to find them. Put the plan into action. I already called in the anonymous tip that someone was walking around that looked like Bobby. Go and confirm it with Deakins and send Bobby to the location. Be safe and careful. I'll see you at the location where Eddie is. Make sure that 'quick to jump off the nearest bridge' Bobby is safe." 

"No pressure, bye." And I disconnected the call. "Show time Bobby." We exited the building and parted ways, knowing that if they didn't do this right, a monster would be loose in the city of New York. I headed further into the city, jogging to get there before Eames arrived so that when she got there they'd leave as soon as possible. I arrived in record time, and sprinted up the steps. I got to the 11th floor and went to Deakins' office. I knocked.

"Enter." He looked up when I came in and raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Rai, what are you doing here?"

"I came...gasp..as soon...gasp...as I could." It helps with the effect of telling him that something big was happening when you arrive out of breath.

"What happened?"

"I saw someone walking around with the cloths Bobby was wearing when he...jumped...I thought you should know."

"Really? We just got a call from an anonyms caller saying the exact same thing." He shuffled his papers around on his desk, and I could tell that he was trying to put a puzzle together in his mind, but coming up short in the pieces department. "I'll talk to Eames about this, we'll probably go and sort it out."

"I'm just making sure that what I saw was real."

"Well, I never really doubted you." He lead me to his office door. "Thanks for stopping by to tell me about this, I'll make sure that it gets taken care of." I nodded my head and headed back towards the elevators. I passed the Eames, Logan, and Barek, bobbing my head at them as I passed. As I was waiting for the elevator to come, my cell phone vibrated.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, it's me."_

"Hey Henry."

_"Bobby just called. He's in position."_ I walked into the elevator.

"Good, I'm making my way to where he is right now. I just got through with Deakins and confirming the story."

_"Great. Run fast. Bye."_ And he hung up. As the elevator doors opened, I took off at a sprint, heading for the next point on my internal map. I knew that I would be cutting it close in regards to when Eames and Co. arrived at the homeless man's location, but I had faith in my shortcuts. I got there in time to see a black SUV pull up next to the cop's car.

"Cutting it close, aren't we?"

"I probably did that run faster than you would ever be able to do." I looked across the street to see the gang getting out of the SUV.

"To tell the truth, I was apprehensive about whether or not I would make it." His lips quirked upwards at the prospect of being right. The next thing I knew it, Bobby was being yelled at.

"Hey! This isn't some show for you! Get out of here!" And he sunk back further into the darkness. I chuckled at him, and kept my eye on everyone passing by the group of people across the street. For the time being, we were sentries, and I was stuck babysitting 'quick to jump off the nearest bridge' Bobby. I liked the nickname Henry thought up for him, but I'll never tell him that.

"Alright. It looks like they're are about to head out. Call Henry and let him know that we're on our way." He bobbed his head and pulled out the phone.

-------------------Bobby's POV--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pulled out the phone and pressed speed dial number 3.

"Henry...they're on the move, and so are we." We were running through an alley and a wall was quickly approaching.

_"Good. I'm in position..."_ Whatever else he said was cut off as we jumped the wall.

"Could you repeat that last part?"

_"I saw someone lurking around earlier. Could be an advanced party scopeing out the building. I'm sure we definitely have the right building."_

"Great. See you in a few." And the phone was placed in my pocket once more.

"We're almost there. Be ready to take your position in the boxes and stay out of site." I nodded my head in the affirmative.

"And make sure your piece is off safety. Shoot to injure unless he's carrying a gun bigger than you."

"He most likely will be, right?" Judging by his past, I'm surprised that the feds just don't say shoot to kill.

"That's...a great possibility. Now shush, we're here." We split, with her heading towards the roof, and me for the boxes that lined the rear wall. The boy was here, as was the officer, but they were forcefully pulled into the building by two thugs. And there, in the middle, was Eddie. We didn't bring the officer and the boy into the building, because Henry said that it was a great possibility that the officer that would respond to the call was under Eddie's thumb, also it would be just wrong to put a boy's life and an officer's life in jeopardy. Looks like the officer wasn't under Eddie's, but that was bad news for both the officer and the boy, for they were right in the middle of this mess. My phone vibrated and I picked it up.

_"Leave your phone open and keep the line open. I'll conference Rai in so that we can communicate. Hold on...Alright, Rai?"_ He was whispering, as was Rai and I.

_"Here."_

_"Bobby?"_

"Here."

_"I assume everyone is in position?" _After receiving affirmatives,_ "The boy and the officer here is not good. Can you still get a bead on Willits?"_

"I can't, not if I want to be seen."

"Mmm...Rai?" 

_"Kinda sorta...It'll take two shots, one to take down the thug in front of him and then him. It would be a lot easier if the officer quit moving around. Who knew they could be so jumpy when surrounded by two thugs two times the size of them and an evil mastermind?"_

"He just doesn't want to get chewed out by Eames for bringing the boy with him. Can you see them coming Henry?"

_"Negative, but he must have another person on the outside to tell them that they went to the warehouse...not good."_

_"A lot if things about this are not good. Tell us some good news."_

_"I just saved a bunch of money..."_

"Shut up." I interrupted him, seeing Eddie start to move into the dark corner. "I think they're on their way." And we were silent once more, waiting for everyone to arrive to the party. I had a thought, and voiced it. "Do we have back-up?"

_"Yea...running black."_ Good. We heard them before they came in, and I adjusted my position to see if I could get a better shot. No dice.

------------------------------Deakin's POV--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were in the middle of something about whether or not Bobby really could've survived the jump when the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. It may have been awhile since I've been out in the field, but my instincts now were up and running.

"Something's not right." All the heads moved to look at me.

"That's correct Captain Deakins. Something is not right. You see, I just lured the four of you into this old abandoned warehouse, and I have the upper hand." We all looked for the source of the voice when Eames called out.

"Eddie?"

"Right you are my dear _Alexandra_." The way he said her name brought me chills. "You see, I was fed up with not doing anything anymore. You know, living the normal life, doing the monotonous day-to-day routines, so I decided to have some _fun_. I see it in your faces, you think I'm crazy. Ohh but you're wrong. I'm not crazy, just effing pissed **off!**" Everyone jumped when he yelled, and to tell the truth, I was scared out of my mind. Even though I had my gun; even though every one had their gun, we couldn't do a thing because he had a gun to the boy's head and to the officer's head. And who knew how many other people were in the building that was helping him.

"You see, I was tired of having my soon-to-be wife leaving in the middle of the night to go chase down some perp or suspect with _Goren_, I couldn't stand the man, and I couldn't stand the fact that **you**," he spat the word at Alex. "Would go off and do it willingly!"

"It was my job! Of course I would go off and do it! You should know!" Both of them were red in the face with anger. This situation was going from bad to worse.

"Maybe you were getting attached to the normal life Eddie." That was a new voice. "Mmm? Maybe you thought that being on the run for five years was enough to throw the F.B.I. off your tracks?" It was now a war of the voices.

"Who's there?" Eddie called out from where ever he was. "How did you get here?"

"Probably the same way you did doofus." I winced as Logan showed his personality.

"Shut-**UP** Logan!" Eddie was in a total rage now. "You! Whoever you are! Show yourself and be a true man!"

"A true man?!" Another new voice. I wonder how many there are? And how'd they know we were here? "Yeah right! I highly doubt you're half the man that he is!" But this voice was oddly familiar. But I just couldn't place it. I looked at the others and could tell that they also recognized it, but couldn't place the voice with the name.

"Come to think of it, I don't think that you could even be a man, since you had to verbally harass Eames just to make yourself feel special." Alex looked down at her shoes in shame as the original voice pointed out .

"You did **WHAT?!**" The second voice thundered, and everyone felt the vibrations of the voice. Eddie stepped out into the light, looking downright livid.

"I can't believe it. You're supposed to be dead."

"Well, you might as well be dead, considering..." A third voice spoke up, but this time I recognized the voice.

"Rai?" I called out.

"'Lo Cap'n." I looked over at Eames, but her face had gone pale. She looked like she was either about to puke or blow a fuse.

"I might as well be dead considering what?!"

"That you're in my line of fire." And a gunshot rang through the air. We all dropped to the ground and more gunshots went through the air. I saw the officer pull the boy down and covered him to protect him from bullets, and I saw Logan and Barek start pull out their pieces, but by the time they got them out, the shooting was finished. We heard a voice call out.

"Status Report!"

"I'm good."

"I was hit, but nothing big."

"How 'bout you guys there in the center?" The officer was the first one to speak up.

"We're both a little shaken up, but no injuries." Logan and Barek went next.

"We're good."

"As am I." I called out, feeling like I just went through academy training all over again. I heard Eames call out,

"I'm good." There was silence for a couple of minutes, then,

"They're all dead." And we turned around to see Rai and a man I didn't know standing there. "And...there's back-up."

"Nobody Move!" The man accompanying Rai turned around and stated,

"You guys came a little too late. It's all over."

"Oh noo it's not." Eames was back on her feet. "Alright! I know you're there! It's time for you to come out!" We heard some boxes move around and saw a man stand up. He was dressed in homeless people's cloths and had a beard on his face. But you could tell that it was, "Goren..." Alex hissed.

Logan cut in, "You're bleeding." And the paramedics came in and took him out to the ambulance before Alex could get to him. She looked livid.

"Well that was fun. Let's head back to the station, my legs are killing me from being spread apart to stand on those beams." And we all looked you to see pinholes of light coming through the roof. "A couple were a little to close for comfort, but eh." So we all piled into the SUV except for Bobby...he's alive! and ohh so dead, Rai, and the other man. When we got back to the station, we **all **piled in to the elevator, with Bobby as far away from Alex as possible. Logan jabbed the button and up we went to the 11th floor. As we filtered out of the elevator, John was there to greet us.

"Holy crap, what happened to you guys?"

"Long story dad, I have something more important to take care of." And she marched over to Bobby. "You and I have some stuff to talk about, Goren." And she pulled him by the scruff of his neck into the conference room, looking extremely livid. At that moment, I was glad that I wasn't Bobby. John was about to comment when Logan said, "Long story."

"So uhh," the man started, drawing attention away from the abrupt departure of Goren and Eames. "I'm Henry. Do you have any questions?"

AN: Next up...Q&A's with Rai and Henry...then Eames and Bobby...not many chapters left...feed me?


	12. Chapter 13

AN: Short one...hope you likey...from the POV of Rai...

Chapter 13

While Bobby and Alex were having their..."discussion," Henry and Rai were fielding questions from Logan, Barek, John Eames, and Deakins.

"Why were you involved in this? And how did you know that Goren and Eames were in danger?"

"I'm a federal agent and..."

"Wait, aren't you too young to be an agent?" That was Logan.

"She is too young, but she's part of a special, top secret program for foster teenagers from the ages of 15-17 to be part of the F.B.I. Only the most promising teenagers are brought in so that we don't lose their potential, and we train them. Once they are of age, they can either go to college and then join the F.B.I., or go to college and sever all ties with the bureau and never mention their time with it again. If they choose to join the military, they can go into it and when they get out, they'll have a job with the bureau. It's a nice program, even if we're still in the development stage."

"I'm a prototype!" And this was met with silence as the people tried to pick their jaws up off the floor.

"How may of these kids are there?"

"Two."

"Huh." Huh was the general consensus of the room, seeing that it wasn't everyday you were told that a teenager could become a fed.

"How many are you planning to have in the program?" The question was asked by Deakins and fielded by Henry.

"We plan to have three for each year."

"Soo..." That was Logan.

"So in total nine once the program is up and running. Three the first year, six the next year, three exposed teenagers and three novices, and nine from the third year on, always having three veterans, three exposed teenagers, and three novices in rotation."

"Wow."

"Back to my question, how did you know Goren and Eames were in danger?"

"I was approached about three weeks before Goren 'died' by a man. He said that some dude had just approached him with this big plan to take out two cops. I passed the message onto Henry, who passed it on from there. The next thing I know, we're watching you guy's every move, specifically Goren and Eames, learning their mannerisms, their schedules, and their personal lives. We saw Eddie verbally harassing Eames, and Goren drinking himself into a stupor every night. So we decided that every night, Henry would be watching Goren and telling me where he was going so I could go to where he went. For the nights leading up to the 'jump,' he came to the bridge. One night, I was late in getting to the bridge, and I found him standing on the other side of the rail. Luckily for all of us, he came back to this side and called me over. I said he jumped off the bridge because he told me too, and from then on, we were in business."

"So you guys saw this coming and failed to warn us?" That was Deakins speaking up.

"The F.B.I. has had their eye on Eddie Willits for a while. We weren't notified of this until Henry reported that it was a possibility that he was a strong suspect in the note that was left for Eames. They had been looking for him for a long time because he slipped off their radar and he was wanted for some pretty heinous crimes."

"Bobby was drinking himself into a stupor...does that mean he was drunk when he tried to go over the bridge?" That was Mr. Eames.

"No. He didn't have a drop of alcohol in his system that night. He was completely sober."

"We basically were living underneath a microscope for the past three weeks and a couple of days?"

"More or less. The means to get here wasn't exactly how we wanted it to go, but the outcome was better than we expected." I cringed at his words. Stupid Henry.

"What do you mean the outcome was better than we expected?" All of the looked livid at Henry. I spoke up.

"Eddie is known for slipping through the fingers of the F.B.I." All the heads swung to look at me. "The last time we had a run in with Mr. Willits, all the agents who were there were either seriously injured or killed. The time before, he injured both the agents on the scene and the civilians in the surrounding areas. We were seriously lucky considering the past of this man."

"So what happens now?" Nods started around the circle of people.

"Now we wait, and hope Bobby doesn't get killed by Alex." And we all looked at the door that separated them from the two.

AN:Next is Eames and Bobby...may take awhile...may be some shippyness...be fore warned...review please?


	13. Chapter 14

AN: Sorry it ttok so long for me to post up this chapter, I was loaded down with homework and work, my dad had ear surgery yesterday, and we had our house repiped today...so I finally got to the computer today...hope you enjoy...it's told in the third person...or whatever. Enjoy!

Chapter 14

Previously on Deception...

"You and I have some stuff to talk about, Goren." And she pulled him by the scruff of his neck into the conference room, looking extremely livid. At that moment, I was glad that I wasn't Bobby.

And now...

As the door shut behind them, Alex whirled around to face Bobby.

"What the **Hell **were you thinking?! You decide one night to see if it was funny to 'kill' yourself?" He raised his hands in a peace gesture.

"No! It wasn't like that! Not at all!"

"Well than what was it? Hmm? What was it?" He stood there trying to find the words to describe what he was thinking.

"I did it for you." Her face changed from anger to confused anger.

"I'm sure!" She took a step closer to Bobby, and he took a step back.

"Really! Believe me!" She snorted.

"Believe you?! Why should I believe you, when you led us..me!...to believe that you were dead!?" He opened his mouth and closed it again. "Answer me!"

"I told you! I did it for you!" She stared at him, then took another step forward, then another, until she had back him into the wall. Suddenly she swung at him, hitting him in the shoulder. He gasped in pain, and tried to get around her.

"How could you?! You think that you can just go off and play dead, leaving us to deal with a frickin' psychopath?"

"I was undercover! We were working on the case, trying to figure out who was behind it!"

"Don't hide behind that excuse! You know damn well that I don't believe you went undercover before you 'died!'"

"I was drunk!"

"What?" She was know even more confused.

"When I...thought...of...jumping off the bridge...I was drunk...and I actually was going to...jump...when I...when I thought of you...and then...then I couldn't do...it...and then...then...well...you know the rest." There was silence, then,

"How long were you drunk?" He looked at her warily. "Answer the question."

"About 2 and a half weeks ago was when I started."

"...How stupid could you be?! To start drinking!?" His face changed from shame to one of anger.

"Why didn't you talk to me about what _Eddie_ was doing? I had to find out from Rai what was going on!" She seemed to deflate in front of him.

"Because...because..."

"See? The same could be said about you!" Her anger returned in a flash.

"How could jumping off a bridge solve anything?!" He was silent. "Oh please, tell me. I dying to know." Her sarcasm was biting, and he visibly flinched.

"I thought it would be best for you!" Off her silence he continued. "You were seemed so unhappy and distracted around me...you...you never showed up to work one day and...and the next day you were happy...the...the...only time...that you seemed unhappy was when I was with you!"

"The only time I was **happy** was when I was with you!" There was silence after that as they stared at each other.

"Really?Wh...why?" She looked down at her shoes. Bobby stepped forward and tilted her head up to see her eyes, wincing as he moved his shoulder where she punched him. "Alex?" That was her undoing. She took the final step into Bobby's arms and started to sob into his chest.  
"Because...when I was with...you...I could...sob...focus on...you...and what we...sniff...do together...sob...it...was...a lot better...than...what...sob...was waiting...for me at...hom...home." And she clutched his shirt even tighter.

"Ohh Alex. Shh, I'm here now. I'm not dead. I'm so..." He stopped because his eyes were stinging from the tears his was trying to keep in. "...so sorry."

"It's just when...sob...I heard that you were...dead...I couldn't...tell you...I was devastated...it hurt so much." Tears were now making their way down his cheeks. He buried his nose into her hair.

"What did you not get to tell me?" He whispered, tightening his hold on her.

"That I...I..." She trailed off to a volume that he could not hear.

"Tell you what, I'll tell you...wh...what...I discovered...an...and then...you can tell me?" After feeling her nod he continued. "When...when I was on the bridge, the only thing that kept me from jumping was you. Who would protect you when I was gone, and things like that, so...so I stepped back...over the rail...then in the shelter...I kept...thinking...about what...I could have done to...stop the whole thing...and... I was having...serious...doubts...then...getting sucked into the undercover thing...the only reason was because you were in danger...and...then...the note...it's just that...had...had they not...approached me...then...I would've come back...sooner." He shook his head and laid it back down on hers. "The main thing...was...that...it was all for...you...because...because...I love you." At this, she removed her head from beneath his. He hated the look of vulnerability in her eyes. "I truly love you." She smiled a watery smile and replied.

"Thank you Bobby...I love you, too." They stood there in silence, taking in the feeling of having each other in their arms. "You know?" She mumbled into his chest.

"Hmm?" She smiled, enjoying the feel of the vibrations in his chest.

"I think they all think that I killed you." He pulled his head back and smiled.

"Most likely...so...how much trouble am I in now?"

"A lot...but you can start making it up." And she smiled up at him.

"Oh really? And just how can I do that?" She removed her arm from his waist and crooked her finger in a 'come here,' gesture. He leaned his head forward, and she kissed him. They quickly got lost in the kiss, and a little while later they broke apart for air.

"You're on the right path." And they both smiled. They also knew that they still had some things to work out, but they knew in the end that everything was going to be okay.

AN:It's not over yet...we still have the rest of the gang waiting to see if Bobby's dead...review please.


End file.
